Атом
right|thumb|250px|Атом гелия А́том ( — неделимый) — наименьшая часть химического элемента, являющаяся носителем его свойств. Атом состоит из атомного ядра и окружающего его электронного облака. Ядро атома состоит из положительно заряженных протонов и электрически нейтральных нейтронов, а окружающее его облако состоит из отрицательно заряженных электронов. Если число протонов в ядре совпадает с числом электронов, то атом в целом оказывается электрически нейтральным. В противном случае он обладает некоторым положительным или отрицательным зарядом и называется ионом. Атомы классифицируются по количеству протонов и нейтронов в ядре: количество протонов определяет принадлежность атома некоторому химическому элементу, а число нейтронов — изотопу этого элемента. Атомы различного вида в различных количествах связанные межатомными связями образуют молекулы. Понятие об атоме как о наименьшей неделимой части материи было впервые сформулировано древнеиндийскими и древнегреческими философами (см. атомизм). В XVII и XVIII веках химикам удалось экспериментально подтвердить эту идею, показав, что некоторые вещества не могут быть подвергнуты дальнейшему расщеплению на составляющие элементы с помощью химических методов. Однако в конце XIX — начале XX века физиками были открыты субатомные частицы и составная структура атома, и стало ясно, что атом в действительности не является «неделимым». Модели атомов * Кусочки материи. Демокрит полагал, что свойства того или иного вещества определяются формой, массой, и пр. характеристиками образующих его атомов. Так, скажем, у огня атомы остры, поэтому огонь способен обжигать, у твёрдых тел они шероховаты, поэтому накрепко сцепляются друг с другом, у воды — гладки, поэтому она способна течь. Даже душа человека, согласно Демокриту, состоит из атомов. * Модель атома Томсона (модель «Пудинг с изюмом», ). Дж. Дж. Томсон предложил рассматривать атом как некоторое положительно заряженное тело с заключёнными внутри него электронами. Эта модель не объясняла дискретный характер излучения атома и его устойчивость. Была окончательно опровегнута Резерфордом после проведённого им знаменитого опыта по рассеиванию альфа-частиц. * Ранняя планетарная модель атома Нагаоки. В 1904 году японский физик Хантаро Нагаока предложил модель атома, построенную по аналогии с планетой Сатурн. В этой модели вокруг маленького положительного ядра по орбиталям вращались электроны, объединённые в кольца. Модель оказалось ошибочной, но некоторые важные её положения вошли в модель Резерфорда. * Планетарная модель атома Бора-Резерфорда. В 1911 году Эрнест Резерфорд, проделав ряд экспериментов, пришёл к выводу, что атом представляет собой подобие планетной системы, в которой электроны движутся по орбитам вокруг расположенного в центре атома тяжёлого положительно заряженного ядра («модель атома Резерфорда»). Однако такое описание атома вошло в противоречие с классической электродинамикой. Дело в том, что, согласно классической электродинамике, электрон при движении с центростремительным ускорением должен излучать электромагнитные волны, а следовательно, терять энергию. Расчеты показывали, что время, за которое электрон в таком атоме упадёт на ядро, совершенно ничтожно. Для объяснения стабильности атомов Нильсу Бору пришлось ввести постулаты, которые сводились к тому, что электрон в атоме, находясь в некоторых специальных энергетических состояниях, не излучает («модель атома Бора-Резерфорда»). Постулаты Бора показали, что для описания атома классическая механика неприменима. Дальнейшее изучение излучения атома привело к созданию квантовой механики, которая позволила объяснить подавляющее большинство наблюдаемых фактов. Современное представление об атоме Сегодня общепринятой является модель атома, являющаяся развитием планетарной модели. Считается, что ядро атома состоит из положительно заряженных протонов и не имеющих заряда нейтронов и окружено отрицательно заряженными электронами. Однако представления квантовой механики не позволяют считать, что электроны движутся вокруг ядра по сколько-нибудь определённым траекториям (неопределённость координаты электрона в атоме может быть сравнима с размерами самого атома). Химические свойства атомов определяются конфигурацией электронной оболочки и описываются квантовой механикой. Положение атома в таблице Менделеева определяется количеством протонов, в то время как количество нейтронов на химические свойства практически не влияет; при этом нейтронов в ядре, как правило, больше, чем протонов (см. статью об атомном ядре). Если атом находится в нейтральном состоянии, то количество электронов в нём равно количеству протонов. Основная масса атома сосредоточена в ядре, а массовая доля электронов в общей массе атома незначительна (несколько сотых процента массы ядра). Массу атома принято измерять в атомных единицах массы, равных от массы атома стабильного изотопа углерода 12C. Строение Субатомные частицы Хотя слово атом в первоначальном значении обозначало частицу, которая не делится на меньшие части, согласно научным представлениям он состоит из более мелких частиц, называемых субатомными частицами. Атом состоит из электронов, протонов, все атомы кроме водорода-1 содержат также нейтроны. Электрон является самой лёгкой из составляющих атом частиц с массой 9,11 г, отрицательным зарядом и размером, слишком малым для измерения современными методами.Demtröder (2002:39-42). Протоны обладают положительным зарядом и в 1836 раз тяжелее электрона (1,6726 г). Нейтроны не обладают электрическим зарядом и в 1839 раз тяжелее электрона (1,6929 г).Woan (2000) При этом масса ядра меньше суммы масс составляющих её протонов и нейтронов из-за эффекта дефекта массы. Нейтроны и протоны имеют сравнимый размер, около 2,5 м, хотя размеры этих частиц определены плохо.MacGregor (1992) В стандартной модели элементарных частиц как протоны, так и нейтроны состоят из элементарных частиц, называемых кварками. Наряду с лептонами, кварки являются одной из основных составляющих материи. И первые и вторые являются фермионами. Существует шесть типов кварков, каждый из которых имеет дробный электрический заряд, равный + или − элементарного. Протоны состоят из двух u-кварков и одного d-кварка, а нейтрон — из одного u-кварка и двух d-кварков. Это различие объясняет разницу в массах и зарядах протона и нейтрона. Кварки связаны между собой сильными ядерными взаимодействиями, которые передаются глюонами. Электронное облако Термин "электронное облако" не совсем корректен с точки зрения квантовой механики, поэтому вместо него физики чаще всего говорят об "облаке вероятности". Электроны в атоме притягиваются к протонам, находящимся в ядре, под действием электромагнитных сил. Эти силы удерживают электроны внутри потенциального барьера, окружающего ядро. Для того, чтобы электрон смог преодолеть притяжение ядра, ему необходимо передать энергию от внешнего источника. Чем ближе электрон находится к ядру, тем больше энергии для этого необходимо. Электронам, как и другим частицам, свойственен корпускулярно-волновой дуализм. Электронное облако представляют собой часть потенциального барьера, в которой электронам соответствуют трёхмерные стоячие волны, не изменяющие своей формы с течением времени относительно ядра. Говорят, что электрон движется по орбитали. На самом же деле это состояние описывают волновой функцией, квадрат которой характеризует плотность вероятности нахождения частицы в данной точке пространства в данный момент времени. Существует дискретный набор таких орбиталей, и электроны могут находиться длительное время только в этих состояниях, так как они являются наиболее устойчивыми. Каждой орбитали соответствует свой уровень энергии. Электрон может перейти на уровень с большей энергией, поглотив фотон. При этом он окажется в новом квантовом состоянии с большей энергией. Аналогично, он может перейти на уровень с меньшей энергией, излучив фотон. Энергия фотона при этом будет равна разности энергий электрона на этих уровнях (см. постулаты Бора). Свойства По определению, любые два атома с одним и тем же числом протонов в их ядрах относятся к одному химическому элементу. Атомы с одним и тем же количеством протонов, но разным количеством нейтронов называют изотопами данного элемента. Например, атомы водорода всегда содержат один протон, но существуют изотопы без нейтронов (водород-1, иногда также называемый протием — наиболее распространённая форма), с одним нейтроном (дейтерий) и двумя нейтронами (тритий) . Известные элементы составляют непрерывный натуральный ряд по числу протонов в ядре, начиная с атома водорода с одним протоном и заканчивая атомом унуноктия, в ядре которого 118 протонов . Все изотопы элементов периодической системы, начиная с номера 83 (висмут) радиоактивныSills (2003) . Масса Поскольку наибольший вклад в массу атома вносят протоны и нейтроны, полное число этих частиц называют массовым числом. Массу покоя атома часто выражают в атомных единицах массы (а. е. м.), которая также называется дальтоном (Да). Эта единица определяется как часть массы покоя нейтрального атома углерода-12, которая приблизительно равна 1,66×10−24 г. Водород-1 — наилегчайший изотоп водорода и атом с наименьшей массой, имеет атомный вес около 1,007825 а. е. м . Масса атома приблизительно равна произведению массового числа на атомную единицу массы . Самый тяжёлый стабильный изотоп — свинец-208 с массой 207,9766521 а. е. м. Так как массы даже самых тяжёлых атомов в обычных единицах (например, в граммах) очень малы, то в химии для измерения этих масс используют моли. В одном моле любого вещества по определению содержится одно и тоже число атомов (примерно 6,022×1023). Это число (число Авогадро) выбрано таким образом, что если масса элемента равна 1 а. е. м., то моль атомов этого элемента будет иметь массу 1 г. Например, углерод имеет массу 12 а.е.м., поэтому 1 моль углерода весит 12 гMills et al (1993).. Размер Атомы не имеют отчётливо выраженной внешней границы, поэтому их размеры определяются по расстоянию между ядрами соседних атомов, которые образовали химическую связь. Радиус зависит от положения атома, его типа, вида химической связи, числа ближайших атомов (координационного числа) и квантово-механического свойства, известного как спин . В периодической системе элементов размер атома увеличивается при движении сверху вниз по столбцу и уменьшается при движении по строке слева направо . Соответственно, самый маленький атом — это атом гелия, имеющий радиус 32 пм, а самый большой — атом цезия (225 пм)Zumdahl (2002).. Эти размеры в тысячи раз меньше длины волны видимого света (400—700 нм), поэтому атомы нельзя увидеть в оптический микроскоп. Однако отдельные атомы можно наблюдать с помощью сканирующего туннельного микроскопа. Малость атомов демонстрируют следующие примеры. Человеческий волос по толщине в миллион раз больше атома углерода. — описывает толщину человеческого волоса как 105 нм и 10 углеродных атомов по толщине как 1 нм.. Одна капля воды содержит 2 секстиллиона (2 ) атомов кислорода, и в два раза больше атомов водородаPadilla et al (2002): Science textbook, Page 32: «There are 2 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 (that’s 2 sextillion) atoms of oxygen in one drop of water—and twice as many atoms of hydrogen.». Один карат алмаза с массой 0,2 г состоит из 10 секстиллионов атомов углеродаКарат равен 200 миллиграмм. По определению, углерод-12 имеет 12 грамм на моль. Постоянная Авогадро равна 6,02×1023 атомов на моль.. Если бы яблоко можно было увеличить до размеров Земли, то атомы достигли бы исходных размеров яблокаFeynman, Six Easy Pieces, (1995).. Радиоактивный распад right|300px|thumb|Эта диаграмма показывает время полураспада (T½) в секундах для различных изотопов с Z протонами и N нейтронами. У каждого химического элемента есть один или более изотопов с нестабильными ядрами, которые подвержены радиоактивному распаду, в результате чего атомы испускают частицы или электромагнитное излучение. Радиоактивность возникает, когда радиус ядра больше радиуса действия сильных взаимодействий (расстояний порядка 1 фм (1 фемтометр) ). Существуют три основные формы радиоактивного распада:'Annunziata (2003). * Альфа-распад происходит, когда ядро испускает альфа-частицу — ядро атома гелия, состоящее из двух протонов и двух нейтронов. В результате испускания этой частицы возникает элемент с меньшим на два атомным номером. * Бета-распад происходит из-за слабых взаимодействий, и в результате нейтрон превращается в протон или наоборот. В первом случае происходит испускание электрона и антинейтрино, во втором — испускание позитрона и нейтрино. Электрон и позитрон называют бета-частицами. Бета-распад увеличивает или уменьшает атомный номер на единицу. * Гамма-излучение происходит из-за перехода ядра в состояние с более низкой энергией с испусканием электромагнитного излучения. Гамма-излучение может происходить вслед за испусканием альфа- или бета-частицы после радиоактивного распада. Каждый радиоактивный изотоп характеризуется периодом полураспада, то есть временем, за которое распадается половина ядер образца. Это , который вдвое уменьшает количество оставшихся ядер за каждый период полураспада. Например, по прошествии двух периодов полураспада в образце останется только 25 % ядер исходного изотопа. Магнитный момент Элементарные частицы обладают внутренним квантовомеханическим свойством известным как спин. Оно аналогично угловому моменту объекта вращающегося вокруг собственного центра масс, хотя строго говоря, эти частицы являются точечными и нельзя говорить об их вращении. Спин измеряют в единицах приведённой планковской постоянной ( \hbar ), тогда электроны, протоны и нейтроны имеют спин равный ½ \hbar . В атоме электроны обращаются вокруг ядра и обладают орбитальным угловым моментом помимо спина, в то время как ядро само по себе имеет угловой момент благодаря ядерному спину. Магнитное поле, создаваемое магнитным моментом атома, определяется этими различными формами углового момента, как и в классической физике вращающиеся заряженные объекты создают магнитное поле. Однако, наиболее значительный вклад происходит от спина. Благодаря свойству электрона как и всех фермионов подчиняться правилу запрета Паули, по которому два электрона не могут находится в одном и том же квантовом состоянии, связанные электроны спариваются друг с другом, и один из электронов находится в состоянии со спином вверх, а другой — с противоположной проекцией спина — состояние со спином вниз. Таким образом магнитные моменты электронов сокращаются, уменьшая полный магнитный дипольный момент системы до нуля в некоторых атомах с чётным числом электронов. В ферромагнитных элементах, таких как железо, нечётное число электронов приводит к появлению неспаренного электрона и к ненулевому полному магнитному моменту. Орбитали соседних атомов перекрываются, и наименьшее энергетическое состояние достигается, когда все спины неспаренных электронов принимают одну ориентацию, процесс известный как обменное взаимодействие. Когда магнитные моменты ферромагнитных атомов выравниваются, материал может создавать измеримое макроскопическое магнитное поле. Парамагнитные материалы состоят из атомов, магнитные моменты которых разориентированы в отсутствии магнитного поля, но магнитные моменты отдельных атомов выравниваются при приложении магнитного поля. Ядро атома тоже может обладать ненулевым полным спином. Обычно при термодинамическом равновесии спины ядер ориентированы случайным образом. Однако, для некоторых элементов (таких как ксенон-129) возможно поляризовать значительную часть ядерных спинов для создания состояния с сонаправленными спинами —состояния называемого гиперполяризацией. Это состояние имеет важное прикладное значение в магнитно-резонансной томографии. Liang and Haacke (1999: 412-26). Энергетические уровни Когда электрон находится в связанном состоянии в атоме, он обладает потенциальной энергией, которая обратно пропорциональна его расстоянию от ядра. Эта энергия обычно измеряется в электронвольтах (эВ) и равна энергии, которую надо передать электрону, чтобы сделать его свободным (оторвать от атома). Согласно квантовомеханической модели атома связанный электрон может занимать только дискретный набор разрешённых энергетических уровней — состояний с определённой энергией. Наинизшее из разрешённых энергетических состояний называется основным, а все остальные — возбуждёнными. Для перехода электрона с одного энергетического уровня на другой нужно передать ему или отнять у него энергию. Это происходит путём соответственно поглощения или испускания фотона, причём энергия этого фотона равна абсолютной величине разности энергий начального и конечного уровней электрона. Энергия испущенного фотона пропорциональна его частоте, поэтому переходы между разными энергетическими уровнями проявляются в различных областях электромагнитного спектра.Fowles (1989). Каждый элемент имеет уникальный спектр испускания, который зависит от заряда ядра, заполнения электронных подоболочек, взаимодействия электронов, а также других факторов. right|thumb|300px|Пример линейного спектра поглощения Когда излучение с непрерывным спектром проходит через вещество (например, газ или плазму), некоторые фотоны поглощаются атомами или ионами, вызывая электронные переходы между энергетическим состояниями, разность энергий которых равна энергии поглощённого фотона. Затем эти возбуждённые электроны спонтанно переходят на уровень, лежащий ниже по энергии, снова испуская фотоны. Таким образом, вещество ведёт себя как фильтр, превращая исходный непрерывный спектр в спектр поглощения, в котором имеются серии тёмных полос. При наблюдении с тех углов, куда не направлено исходное излучение, можно заметить излучение с эмиссионным спектром, испускаемое атомами. Спектроскопические измерения энергии, амплитуды и ширины спектральных линий излучения позволяют определить вид излучающего вещества и физические условия в нём. Более детальный анализ спектральных линий показал, что некоторые из них обладают тонкой структурой, то есть расщеплены на несколько близких линий. В узком смысле «тонкой структурой» спектральных линий принято называть их расщепление, происходящее из-за спин-орбитального взаимодействия между спином и вращательным движением электрона. Взаимодействие магнитных моментов электрона и ядра приводит к сверхтонкому расщеплению спектральных линий, которое, как правило, меньше, чем тонкое. Если поместить атом во внешнее магнитное поле, то также можно заметить расщепление спектральных линий на две, три и более компонент — это явление называется эффектом Зеемана. Он вызван взаимодействием внешеного магнитного поля с магнитным моментом атома, при этом в зависимости от взаимной ориентации момента атома и магнитного поля энергия данного уровня может увеличиться или уменьшиться. При переходе атома из одного расщеплённого состояния в другое будет излучаться фотон с частотой, отличной от частоты фотона при таком же переходе в отсутствие магнитного поля. Если спектральная линия при помещении атома в магнитное поле расщепляется на три линии, то такой эффект Зеемана называется нормальным (простым). Гораздо чаще в слабом магнитном поле наблюдается аномальный (сложный) эффект Зеемана, когда происходит расщепление на 2, 4 или более линий (аномальный эффект происходит из-за наличия спина у электронов). При увеличении магнитного поля вид расщепления упрощается, и аномальный эффект Зеемана переходит в нормальный (эффект Пашена-Бака). Присутствие электрического поля также может вызвать сравнимый по величине сдвиг спектральных линий, вызванный изменением энергетических уровней. Это явление известно как эффект Штарка.Beyer (2003). Если электрон находится в возбуждённом состоянии, то взаимодействие с фотоном определённой энергии может вызвать вынужденное излучение дополнительного фотона с такой же энергией — для этого должен существовать более низкий уровень, на который возможен переход, и разность энергий уровней должна равняться энергии фотона. При вынужденном излучении эти два фотона будут двигаться в одном направлении и иметь одинаковую фазу. Это свойство используется в лазерах, которые могут испускать когерентный пучок света в узком диапазоне частот. Валентность Внешняя электронная оболочка атома, если она не полностью заполнена, называется валентной оболочкой, а электроны этой оболочки называются валентными электронами. Число валентных электронов определяет то, как атом связывается с другими атомами посредством химической связи. Путём образования химических связей атомы стремятся заполнить свои внешние валентные оболочки. Чтобы показать повторяющиеся химические свойства химических элементов, их упорядочивают в виде периодической таблицы (таблицы Менделеева). Элементы с одинаковым числом валентных электронов формируют группу, которая изображается в таблице в виде столбца (движение по горизонтальному ряду соответствуют заполнению валентной оболочки электронами). Элементы, находящиеся в самом правом столбце таблицы, имеют полностью заполненную электронами внешнюю оболочку, поэтому они отличаются крайне низкой химической активностью и называются инертными или благородными газами. См. также * Физика атомов и молекул Примечания Список литературы На русском языке * Бете Г., Солпитер Э. Квантовая механика атомов с одним и двумя. электронами. М. , Физматгиз, 1960. - 562c. * * Зоммерфельд А. Строение атома и спектры. Том 1. М.: ГИТТЛ, 1956. * Зоммерфельд А. Строение атома и спектры. Том 2. М.: ГИТТЛ, 1956. * Шпольский Э.В. Атомная физика. Том 2. Основы квантовой механики и строение электронной оболочки атома (4-е издание). М.: Наука, 1974. На английском языке * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ссылки :; Русскоязычные: * [http://www.femto.com.ua/articles/part_1/0220.html Статья "Атом" в Физической энциклопедии] :; Англоязычные: * * * * —a guide to the atom for teens. * * *